All You Are
A story arc that involves a simple romance between a prostitute and young man. In the streets of Arcadia life isn't always about honor, one isn't always a hero, and sometimes, just the simpler things are hard to come by, but so much more rewarding. Characters *Natalie Marshal - is a cabaret girl working for the Scarlet Club. She is very worldly and is often given many expensive gifts, by her "customers". Her fellow co-workers and "friends" call her shallow and she is regarded as haughty and arogant by those who think they know her. *Rashall Young - A young bartender in training Synopsis Natalie Marshall is a worldly girl that works at the Scarlet Club, a high-class carbaret club that doubles as a call girl center. Natalie is one of the prettiest girls in the area and makes money easily by attending parties and events disguised as an individuals girlfriend. But because of her gaudy lifestyle she catches the attention of a local street gang. The gang offers their protection to her, including escorts and other such services, but the cut will be 90% of her pay. Natalie brushes the idea off as ridiculous but they force her down and tell her she will be raped and murdered if she does not comply, so she does. : A few months later, a customer gives Natalie a bonus, she sticks it in her bra and goes to the gang's office, giving them their cut. But the gang leader, [[]], smacks her for shorting him, mentioning the bonus she was given earlier. The gang leader makes a sarcastic remark apologizing for scratching her face, because she needs it for her job. : Inside her mind, Natalie is drifting slowly toward depression, she hates her current life at the moment, but doesn't know how to escape it. She wants to attempt suicide. but is too afraid of the pain that may be involved, so decides against it. : On her way home, Natalie passes a bartender leaning in the alley on break. The bartender, Rashall Young, calls out to her, but she ignores him until he mentions that she is a "mob's whore." This causes a violent reaction within her and she throws her expensive purse at him, which causes him to stumble, she takes the opportunity to smack him around. : Afterwords, Rashall lights a smoke in his mouth and tells her that she should vent her anger out more often, instead of keeping it held up. He remarks how she was really cute when she was letting out her emotions and that she should see him the next time she needs to do that before reentering the bar. Natalie is angry, but as she heads home she begins to think of Rashall a bit more and more, while blushing. : To be continued... Chapters Prologue The Scarlet Club The Street Peddler One Minute One Second Shop Talk Notes *Natalie was originally a jewelry designer, but was retconned into a fashion designer. Category:Sub-Story Arc Category:Arcadia Category:All The Things You Mean To Me Category:Shop Talk